chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
EPICE
Epice means "Emancipation Proclamation of the Imperial Chawallian Empire"' '''was a document that was signed to overthrow Chawallian Imperialism and enable Anarchism and was the most important document, the Chawosaurians are now facing lots of challenges and difficulties such as the [[Mhasalkar v. Chawmania|''Mhasalkar v. Chawmania]] case and the deadly Barnwall Riots. The Chawosaurians had successfully succeeded straight out of the Imperial Chawallian Empire and denigrated the whole empire except the Chawallians and was signed by Samantha Wawetseka and she had Abooksigun Eluwilussit to take charge over the succession following to the Death of Antonio Kingston in 2015. Chawosauria send Shihuangdia an apology for their new great loss. Epice was signed on December 25, 2015 and has completely denigrated the entire Imperial Chawallian Empire on the day of December 31, 2015 and succession on January 1, 2016 and the first annual holiday celebration, EPICE Day will be celebrated. The Executive Order was repealed on January 1, 2018, by Degotoga K. Atagulkalu, blocking the possibility of an Anarchist Society. Background The EPICE Act was argued that Chawosauria should succeed completely from the Imperial Chawallian Empire from July 1, 2015 to December 23, 2015, Chawosauria has been struggling to break up from Chawallianity since 2011 and thought in that time, it was impossible to get Chawosauria completely liberated so they protested for a Democracy for the Imperial Chawallian Empire, well in 2015 during the Chawallianity Renaissance, Chawosauria was very able to break away from Chawallianity because of the weakling of the Chawallians. Provisions of EPICE Effective of December 31, 2015 * Chawosauria will break away from Chawallianity as successions from the Imperial Chawallian Empire. * Epice Day was created as a holiday, declaring EPICE as a Declaration of Independence of Chawosauria. * The Imperial Chawallian Empire entirely denigrated Effective of January 1, 2016 * Chawosauria automatically succeeds from the Imperial Chawallian Empire Effective of January 4, 2016 * Chawallians invaded the Chawosaurians as EPICE was a declaration of war and the Chawosaurian Revolutionary War began. * Samantha Wawetseka becomes monarch head of state of Chawosauria * Rebels overtake majority of Chawosaurian Lands Legislation Establishment EPICE was passed under legislation under the permission from the Chawmania v. Chawallianity case from the Chawallian Supreme Court and EPICE was both, a declaration of independence and war. Effects EPICE led to the independence of Chawosauria, it had designated the entire Imperial Chawallian Empire and led to the Chawosaurian Revolutionary War and liberation of Chawosauria as one blow. It also enabled the Possibility of Anarchy. Effects and Enforcement Joseph Lopez's Resignation resigned on December 31, 2015, because EPICE has weakened his ability to govern the nation and command the army, he was succeeded by Samantha Wawetseka after she was elected in a landslide in 2015.]] On December 31, 2015, Chawosaurian Emperor, Joseph Lopez, resigned and gave his position to his successor and designate empress, Samantha Wawetseka. Joseph Lopez ruled Chawosauria from May 18, 2015, after the death of Antonio Kingston, to his resignation on December 31, 2015. Joseph Lopez was overwhelmed by the pressure of the Chawosaurian Revolution, as well as Kingston, the Revolution physically and mentally overwhelmed Antonio Kingston so badly he died of a heart attack on May 18, 2015. When EPICE was signed, Lopez fell under limited power, which he resisted and he resigned so early, he said "I'm tired of the job anyway", Joseph Lopez returned to New York City in 2016, on June 3, 2016, he fully retired and traveled through the Middle East. On June 5, 2017, Joseph buys a home in Kings Point, New York. Chawosaurian Civil War EPICE prohibits the establishment of nations, but Jonathan Bismarck violated that provision and invaded Chawosauria, however, the Federal Republic of North America proposal and the United States of North America proposal have all violated the provision by Degotoga K. Atagulkalu. Chawosaurian Tribune .]] The Chawosaurian Tribune has reported Chawosauria's EPICE Celebrations. Repeal EPICE was reversed by the Degotoga Monarchy due to his Opposition to Possible Anarchy for Chawosauria, saying Anarchism has no place in a Moral and Ethical Society. The Repeal was introduced in December 2016 and finally went to action on January 1, 2018. The Repeal also criminalized Anarchy as well.Category:Chawosaurian Revolution Category:History of Chawosauria